Application modules may be utilized to provide a variety of functionality. For example, an application module may be configured as a web browser to navigate to content over the Internet. In another example, an application module may be configured as a web application that provides the content over the Internet. For instance, the application module may be configured as a web application that retrieves and communicates web pages in response to requests received from the web browser.
In some instances, it may be desirable to configure the application module to correspond to a particular business entity. For example, a browser may be configured to include branded content from a particular internet service provider (ISP), such as a business logo of the ISP. Thus, a user of the browser may view a display of the branded content (e.g., the logo) when executing the browser. Typically, however, application modules were preconfigured (e.g., “hard coded”) to only include particular branded content. Therefore, the application module could only display the particular branded content which was “hard coded” into the application module, which prevented the application module from being reconfigured to include different branded content. The inability to reconfigure the application module limited the usefulness of the module and may result in confusion on the part of users. For example, a user may receive an “old” application module which includes outdated branded content, such as a logo which is no longer utilized by the business entity, a business entity that is no longer in existence, and so on.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved techniques for configuring application modules to utilize branded content.